Love can happen
by ImAKawaiiPotato
Summary: Lucy enters Magnolia Middle School, a public school for the first time. Will there be love pentagons? Will love happen while shes there? Heartbreak and Romance?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. HAVE FUN READINGG MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAA! I'm starting with Lucy being in seventh grade and being 13 atm. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't Hesaite to make suggests or advice! PLEASE DON'T MIND MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

Lucy's POV:

Today is my first day of seventh grade! I hope I can make friends, especially I don't want people to hate me. Right now I'm in Loke's car driving to Mongolia Middle School which I'm going to because I convinced father to let me go to public school to make friends since I've always been home schooled.

Loke suddenly stops the car and I look at the giant building I'm going to go to school to. I open the car door and walk into the open gates of the school entrance. I go inside and look for the principal's office to get my schedule.

I step inside the principal's office which a little blad, old man is there sitting at the desk, watching television.

He looks at me and says, "Lucy Heartfilla?" I reply, "Yes, I'm here for my schedule."

He quickly gives me my schedule and goes back to the show he was watching.

I look at my schedule which was like this:

Period 1: Miss Connor, Language Arts Room: 1-A

Period 2: Mr. Cooks, Health Room: 3-C

Period 3: Mrs. Pipes, Algebra I Room: 2-E

~LUNCH BREAK~

Period 4: Mr. Revis, Science Room: 4-B

Period 5: Miss Helper, Geometry Room: 2-A

Period 6: Ms. Redwine, Art Room: 1-C

Period 7: Miss Ryan, Engineering Room: 4-C

Homeroom: Miss Coonor Room: 1-A

I head to my first period since obviously homeroom ended and opened the door to room 1-A. The teacher sees me and tells me to introduce myself to the class.

I wave and shakily say, "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilla."

Whispers spread around the class, and which some I could hear like, _Wow! Man she is gorgeous! _or _Ohhhhhh! Isn't she that rich Heartfilla daughter?_

The teacher tells me her name is Miss Connor and sit next to Natsu which he raised his hand. I look at him and the first thing I notice about him is his hair! His hair is so obnoxiously pink and his eyes are gleaming black.

I shake my head and walk to the desk next to Natsu and sits down. I continue to examine him while Miss Connor talks about something, but then Natsu turns to me.

He grins at me and introduces himself, "Hi! I'm Natsu Dragoneel! I hope we can be friends!"

I smile back at him and I look around to see who else could be my friend. I spot a red-haired girl, a bluish,black-haired boy, a blue-haired girl, an aqua-haired girl, two white-hair girls, a blue-haired guy with a tattoo on his face, and a black-haired guy with pericings all over his face.

Suddenly the bell rings and people charge like a stampede of elephants out the door. I pack up my stuff and head to my next class. Then, the short blue-haired girl with a book in her hands came up to me and said, "Hi! My name is Levy, and I hope we can be friends!"

I notice the book shes holding is _The Fault In Our Stars _which I excitedly said, "I LOVE THE FAULT IN OUR STARS!"

She suddenly squealed and turned to me with these sparkly eyes. She suddenly exclaimed, "ME TOO! And can I call you Lu-chan?!"

I asked, " Yes, but in return, I'll call you Levy-chan and what other books do you like?"

She replied, "Across the Universe, Divergent, The Hunger Games, An Abundance of Kathrines, and..."

But I quickly tuned her out because I noticed Natsu and the bluish,black-haired boy started fighting in the middle of the hallway.

Suddenly, the red-haired girl appeared and knocked their heads together and angrily said, "Don't let me catch you fighting again."

Natsu and the bluish,black-haired boy cowered and shakily replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

Natsu noticed me and quickly walked towards me and excitedly said, "Hi Lucy!"

Before I had the chance to reply, the bluish-black haired boy walked over to us and introduced himself to me, "Hey. I'm Gray."

I replied, "Hi, I'm Lucy."

Suddenly, his clothes disappeared and I blushed.

Then, out of nowhere the aqua-haired girl appeared, and yelled at me, "YOU LOVE-RIVAL! GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S!"

I was confused so, Levy-chan informed me that the girl is Juvia and she talks in third person. I noticed that we had exactly 2 minutes to go to class before the bell rang so, I quickly said, "We only have 2 minutes before the bell rings!"

We quickly ran to the next class and the bell rung exactly when we got to our seats.

~TIME SKIP~

Its finally lunch time! I was getting so hungry. Then, Natsu and Levy told me I could sit with them at lunch.

So, I got my fries and hamburger, then, I went to their table. I saw the guy with the pericings, the guy with the tattoo, two white-haired girls, and the red-haired girl that knock some sense into Gray and Natsu.

I introduced myself for the one thousandth time, "Hi! I'm Lucy."

The pericings guy gruffly replied, "I'm Gajeel."

The two white-haired girls sweetly replied, "Hi! We're Lisanna and Mirajane."

The tattoo guy quietly replied, "I'm Jellal."

The red-haired girl smiled at me and replied in a strong voice, "I'm Erza and the president of the class."

Natsu whispered to me, "I strongly suggest to don't make Erza angry, she's a demon when she is."

I remembered how easily she picked up and knocked some sense into Natsu and Gray so, I shuddered. I said, "I'm new to here, and is there anything I need to know?"

Lisanna said, "Well, Angel and Minerva are the Queen Bees of the school, you don't want to get on their bad sides because they will make your life miserable."

I thought to myself, _Those girls must have a lot of make-up and slutty clothes._

The bell signaled us to our next class which I had with Levy.

Levy catched up with me, and exclaimed, "I HATE SCIENCE!"

I asked, "Why?"

"Since I don't understand science."

"Okay, but we better get to class."

Levy and I went on to class which I tuned everything out. After that, the bell rang, and it signaled us to leave. So, I went to my next class which I had with Gray, Natsu, and Juvia.

Natsu saw me and ran over to me, he exclaimed childishly, "SIT WITH ME!"

I followed him and sat next to him which was the back of the room. I asked him, "What do you like to do, and what do you like?"

He replied excitedly, "I LOVE DRAGONS, FOOD, AND FIGHTING!"

He asked me what I ask him, and so I said, "I love to read, write, draw, and I love stars."

We chatted for the rest of the period, and eventually, the bell rang.

Gray caught up with me, and said, "Hey, I never got to talk to you, but what class are you having next?"

I told him I had Ms. Redwine, the art teacher. He told me he had her too, and so, we went over to art class which, we were sculpting things.

I noticed that Erza, Jellal, and Juvia were in this class too. So, I went to sit next to Erza since she seemed nice when she was introducing herself.

Erza had red-tinted cheeks when she was talking to Jellal so, I thought she must like him. I noticed the art teacher coming in, and she started explaining that the rules we have to obey while sculpting.

We started sculpting, and I sculpted a mermaid since it reminds me of Aquarius which is a constellation.

We sculpted the whole period, and when we finally had to leave, Natsu was outside waiting for me. I told Natsu what class I had next, and we found out, we had the same class!

We went to the next class and sat down. The teacher came in, and started class explaining Newton's Laws of Motion. I eventually dozed off, and fell asleep at some point.

I woke up from someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, and saw Natsu which was saying my name over and over.

I finally got up, and asked what time was it. Natsu told me school is over, and so, I quickly packed up my stuff. I speed-walked to where Loke told me he was parking at, and saw Natsu running, trying to catch up to me.

Natsu suddenly shouted out, "Tomorrow, wanna come play at my house after school?"

I replied, "Sure! And bye!"

Natsu waved, and ran to the direction which is where he lives.

I hopped into Loke's car, and we drove back to the house which was giant, since I lived in a mansion. I went inside, and ate dinner. I played online games on my computer for a while, and I noticed it was close to bed time so, I climbed into bed.

I thought about how the people at the public school were nice so far, how I made friends, and wondered about what will happen tomorrow at Natsu's house.

I eventually drifted off, since everything turned into blackness.

**I'M SORRY! I'M NEW TO WRITING SO, IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ADVICE, GO AHEAD! BUT PUSH DA B00TIFUL REVIEW BUTTON PLEASEEEEEEE! :P I'm out!**

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is starting from no one's point of view and eventually, it will be Lucy's. Enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

A ringing noise brings a blonde-headed girl awake and dizzy. Lucy angrily spams the alarm button, and looks at the time which is 6:00 am. So, she goes to the bathroom to bathe.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, which a woman's voice rings out.

"Mistress, are you awake?"

"Yes!"

Lucy shouts from her spot in the bathtub.

"Mistress, breakfast is ready."

Lucy quickly climbs out and drys herself. She puts on her school uniform, and runs out the bathroom door. She gets her bag and goes downstairs. The maid that checked on her is standing there, waiting for her. Lucy pulls the chair out and sits on it, while eating her breakfast quickly.

The maid, Mrs. Spetto, tells her she has 20 more minutes before school starts when she's finished. Lucy calls out to Loke, but sees him and Aries kissing which brings red tints to her cheeks.

Loke turns around quickly, and apologizes to her. They get into the car, in which Lucy teases Loke about kissing Aries.

Loke drives to school and Lucy climbs out the car, running to the entrance of the school.

**Lucy's POV:**

I cheerfully go in with the other student, and greet Levy who was talking to Gajeel. Levy turns around and greets back.

I run to my other friends, and greet them.

"HEY! LUCY!"

I turn around and see that "salmon" haired idiot, who was waving to me with a giant grin on his face.

I bonk him on the head and say, "Don't talk so loud."

"OW! Fine."

Natsu rubs his head and is still grinning at me.

"What are you so happy about?"

I asked him, and he replied, "Your coming to my house to play with me!"

Suddenly, Erza comes, and says in a menancing voice, "Go to your first class. Now!"

We scurry off and goes to our first period class which we have together.

Miss Connors came in, and started talking abut Shakespeare. Which I was absorbing in, but suddenly, a ball of paper hit me on the back of my head. I turned around and saw Natsu grinning at me.

I opened it, and it says, _I'm bored Lucyyyyyyyyy talkkkkkk to me._

I angrily wrote back, _I WAS TRYING TO LISTEN, BUT SOME IDIOT THREW A PAPER AT TH E BACK OF MY HEAD! _

I threw it hard at his face, which made Natsu cring in pain. Natsu rubbed his face, and opened the paper. He looked at me and tilt his head at me. He wrote something and tried to throw it at my head again, but I caught it.

I reopened it, and saw _Who?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back _YOU! WHO ELSE. AND STOP IT! WE ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT._

I looked to see if Miss Connors noticed us throwing paper at each other, but she was still busy talking. So, I threw the paper at him, and glared at his head. I used my fingers and squished the air where head was.

I turned back to the front and listened to Miss Connor drone on about Shakespeare.

The bell rang, and all the kids rushed out the door to meet their friends or something like that.

I walked out the door which a red blur snatched me and dragged me to a classroom.

I noticed it was my next class, and saw that the red blur was Erza.

Erza was fidgetting, and I was starting to get scared.

She noticed my expression, and straighten up. She said, "I need a favor from you."

I had a confused expression, and asked "What do you need from me?"

She suddenly blushed, and I was shocked.

Erza said in a shy tone, "I like Jellal, and I don't know how to express it."

I smiled, and said, "Just be yourself, and talk to him."

Then, students started coming in, so, we went to our seats. Mr. Cooks came in after all the students went to their seats. Mr. Cooks started taking attendence, but was intrupted by the door opening, and a blond-haired boy with blue eyes coming in.

Mr. Cooks turned to him, and said, "Sting, why are you late?"

The boy, Sting said, "Uh...because I saw a cat on a tree, and resuced it."

Mr. Cooks nodded, and told him to sit down but, he would be marked tardy. After that, he started talking about the human body, and the systems in it. Which, I shuddered in disgust, even though its whats inside of me.

I tuned him out when he started talking about the digestion system. The bell rang before, I even saw the time.

~TIME SKIP~

Finally, the last class of the day. I was walking, and suddenly, a blue blur came by. It snatched me, and I thought, _Am I getting kidnapped again?_

The blue blur went to my last class which was Engineering. It put me in a desk, and I saw it was Juvia.

Juvia said, "Do you like Gray-sama?"

I shook my head, and said, "Gray is just a brother to me."

Juvia brightened at what I said, and shyly said, "Juvia would like to friends with Lucy-san."

I smiled, and told her, "Sure!"

Juvia smiled back, and we chatted about randoms things like...boys, clothes, movies, and etc.

When students started pouring in, we sat down to our spots, and Natsu came up to me.

"Don't forget to come to my house today."

"I won't"

The teacher came in, and started droning about creating designs of benches, chairs, and stuff like that. I thought to myself, _Why the heck are we designing wooden things._

Natsu noticed me not paying attention, so, he poked me. I turned my eyes to him, and mouthed, _What?_

He mouthed back, _Isn't it boring?_

I nodded, and we continued to secretly mouth to each other until the bell rang. Which Levy came, and nudged me with her elbow. She slyly said, "What were you and Natsu talking about?"

"Nothing important."

She looked at me with this _'I don't believe you'_ expression on her face, and exclaimed, "Oh really?"

Before I could reply, Natsu barged in our conversation. He grinned at me, and said, "Lets go Lucy!"

I got my stuff and waved to Levy. Natsu and I walked out the school to his house. I looked at it, and thought it looked cozy. He opened the door, and I looked around.

He walked to his room and told me I could put my stuff in the living room. A blue-haired girl walked out to where I was, and looked at me. She asked, "Are you Lucy-san?"

I nodded, and asked how she knew my name. She smiled shyly and replied, "Natsu-san talked about how he made a new friend named, Lucy."

Natsu came down at this moment, and looked at us. He grinned, and exclaimed, "So, you met my sister, Wendy."

I stared at him like he was crazy since, Wendy was such a sweet and polite girl.

"Really?"

He put his hand on his heart, and dramatically said, "You hurt me, Lucy."

I scoffed, and replied, "Good, now lets go do something."

He asked me, "Do you want to play a game, watch a movie, or do something else?"

I thought about it for a second, and said, "Lets go play a game, and let Wendy play with us."

Wendy perked up at the mention of her name, and Natsu nodded. We went up to his room, and he got a board game, but I scoffed at him.

"Lets play a game on your X-box."

He perked up at this, and exclaimed excitiedly, "I"M ALL FIRED UP!"

We played Black Ops, and I won some rounds, Wendy won some rounds too, but Natsu only won a few. He sulked in the corner, and glumly said, "How are you girls so good at this game?"

Wendy and I laughed, and replied, "We're awesome, thats why."

We then, decided to watch movies, which I picked the movie, _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_. Natsu enjoyed it the most since it had dragons and magic. When we were done, I looked at the time, and saw it was 7 pm!

I exclaimed, "Its so late, I need to go home."

Natsu said, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I thought to myself, _He might judge me since, my house is so big_.

So, I shook my head, and said, "I'll call Loke to drive me home."

I called Loke, and asked if he could pick me up. After a couple of minutes, a honking noise was heard. I raced out the door with my stuff, and waved to Natsu and Wendy. I got into the car, and Loke turned to me.

He said, "What were you doing?"

"I was with my new friend, Natsu, and we were playing."

Loke then, turned back around, and drove to my house. I got out and run inside to my room. I changed into my pajamas, and got inside my bed. I layed there, and thought about how fun today was, and what tomorrow might be like.

**No One's POV:**

Lucy's mind eventually drifted off into the void, and fell asleep, thinking about the wonderful things.

But little did she know, it wouldn't be so good for long.

**o_o o_o o_o I"M SORRYY FOR LATE UPDATE! BUTBUTBUT I hope you enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to push dat lovely review button with advice or suggestions. I"M OUT OF HERE. **

**~jumps out the window~ I BELIEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I CANNNNNNN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- ~crashes into ground~ **

**~blackout~**

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY! Guys I'm back from the dead. Since I had a brain fart, I couldn't think of what I should write for the next chapter, but finally I had a idea! :D I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Pardon me for my spelling/grammar mistakes! Starting from no one's point of view again, but eventually will go to someone elses POV. Enjoy!**

A pink or salmon (as Natsu says it is) hair blob awoken to the ringing of the stupid alarm clock. He groans, and grumbles something. A knock on the door brings him awake more.

"Natsu-nii!" a voice shouts from the other side of the door.

"Wendy, I'm awake." Natsu groans while saying this.

"Good, since you always oversleep, and finally once you're awake to the alarm! Breakfast is ready." Wendy says cheerfully.

"I'll be down there after I'm done getting dressed." he replies.

"Okay."

Natsu puts on his shirt, and pants. He throws on his blazer, and messes around his hair with his hand. He goes into the bathroom, and does the normal routine, brush, wash face, and done.

He goes out of his room, and goes downstairs. A delicious scent makes him drool, and gets down there quicker. As he sits down on the chair, he asks his mom what are they having.

"Bacon," says his mother.

Natsu drools hungrily, and scraves down the food that was presented in front him. He calls out that he's finished, and grabs his bag. Igneel, his father, said good-bye to him.

"Bye dad, mom, and Wendy!" he says while running out the door.

He starts to run to the school, and bumps into a certain white-slivery hair girl.

"Lisanna?" he says while looking at her.

"Natsu?" she says in the same curious voice.

"I didn't see you there," Natsu says in a carefree voice.

"Well, you were running pretty fast there."

"Sorry, I bumped into you."

"Its okay." Lisanna smiles brightly at Natsu.

Natsu stares at her for a second, and is hyponotized by her brightening smile. He wonders how Lisanna became so pretty all of a sudden.

"Natsu? Earth to Natsu." Lisanna says while tilting her head.

"Oh! Sorry." Natsu says while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Its okay, but we have to get to class now."

"Okay, lets go!" Natsu says while getting up, and holding his hand out to Lisanna in which she grabbed.

They walked to class together, and sat in their homeroom class in which a certain blonde had with them. The blonde known as Lucy, stared at them coming in, and wonders why they're coming in together.

She ponders for a moment, before getting snapped out of by none-other-then Levy.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy says worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why Lisanna and Natsu came in together today."

"Are you jealous?" Levy wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Lucy says convincely.

"Oh, really?" Levy says slyly.

"Yes." Lucy firmly says while her mind trails off thinking whether she was jealous or not.

** Lucy's POV:**

Am I really jealous? I ponder to myself. I stare at Natsu and Lisanna. Maybe.

"Lucy!" shouts Natsu.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy says while smiling at him.

"Hiya Lucy!"

"What do you want to do? I'm bored," Natsu says lazily.

"We're in class, Natsu. We can't do anything." I say.

"Butttttt, class is so boring." Natsu says while sighing.

"Natsu, classes aren't suppose to be fun. They're about learning things that are neccessary for life." I point out.

"What did you just say?" Natsu blinks.

"Nevermind," I say while facepalming.

"Okay then."

As Miss Connor drone about what was on the test, I thought about what if Lisanna and Natsu liked each other. I was so droned into my thoughts, I didn't even notice a face waving around my face.

"Lucy?" Natsu says while waving his hand around my face still.

"What?" I say while getting snapped out of my thoughts.

"Class is over," Natsu says while dragging me to our next class together.

"Okay, but Natsu slow down." I complain.

"Fine. But, the bell is going to ring soon," he says.

I grab his arm, and run, ehem ehem I mean speed-walk to my next class while dragging Natsu. We sit in our usual spots, and I notice how Natsu glanced at Lisanna while coming in.

"Natsu," I say while turning to him.

"What?" he asks.

"D-Do you like Lisanna?" I say fearfully.

"Yup, of course, she's my friend after all." he says while grinning.

"Then, why are you glancing at her so much?" I say while trying to hide my disappointment face.

"Beats me, but her smile is so brightening, thats maybe why." he says.

"Oh," I say quietly.

"What?" Natsu turns to me.

"Nothing." I say while turning back to the board.

"Lucy!" Levy whispers from my other side.

"What?" I say while hiding my disappointment.

"What did you and Natsu talk about?"

"Oh, you know, Natsu thinking Lisanna's smile is brightening."

"Lucy." she says while looking at me.

"What?" I say while looking back at her.

"Are you okay?" she asks me with a worried expression etched acrossed her face.

"Yeah."

"If you so say," Levy says quietly.

After the class ends, I moved onto the next class I had. All I ever did in that class is wonder about Natsu, Lisanna, and my feelings.

~TIME SKIP~

It was time for lunch, and I followed Levy to the cafeteria. I sat down at my usual spot.

**No One's POV:**

Levy, Erza, and Mirajane stared at Lucy worriedly. They wondered what was she thinking about to space out, and not be her usual self.

"Hey Lucy!" yelled Natsu as he came into the room.

"Hi Natsu." Lucy says while smiling a little.

"What's wrong with you today, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing." Lucy says quietly.

"I'm going to get a drink," Lucy says as Lisanna enters the room.

Lucy walks out, and to a vending machine.

"What's with Lucy today?" Lisanna asked, obviously worried.

"We don't know," the group says.

"I hope she sloves her problem or something soon," Lisanna says.

**Lucy's POV:**

I walk to the vending machine as Minerva and Angel comes toward me.

"Hey you! You stupid ass bitch." Minerva snarls at me.

"Yeah!" chimes in Angel.

"What the hell do you want?" I said as I got my coke.

"You stole our beauty title from us," Minerva says while gritting her teeth.

"Well, obviously, it was easy to since the "beauty queens" weren't that pretty at all." I state calmly.

"Bitch, what did you just say?" they say while glaring at me.

"Are you deaf or something?" I state while staring at them.

"You ugly hoe!" Minerva says while lunging at me.

The force knocks me back with Minerva ontop of me, and punching me in the face.

"You stupid bitch hoe!" Minerva shouts at me while slapping me.

I try to kick and push her off, but her grip on me was firm.

"Lucy!"

I stare at the voice of the user as black dots fill my vision.

"Get off of her!" Natsu angrily snarls at Minerva.

Minerva quickly gets off of me, and runs with Angel in her trail. But, the next thing I knew was Natsu picking me up bridal-style, and carrying me to the nurse while my vision blackens.

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I JUST DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TO WRITE, BUT NOW I DO! Please click that b00tiful Review button, and tell me you're thoughts, comments, or critism. Idk if I spelled that right. OFF I GO!**

**~drop kicks the window~ Uh oh! **

**~falls out the window~ I WILL BE BACK AGAIN!**

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


End file.
